1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to article storage devices. More particularly, the invention concerns a plurality of stackable insert trays for use in connection with empty containers such as five gallon buckets.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Many craftsmen use five gallon buckets for the storage and transport of numerous types of supplies and small tools. Such containers provide an inexpensive means for the transport of the tools and other articles from workplace to workplace. In similar fashion, gardeners often use empty containers such as five gallon buckets to store and transport gardening tools and supplies. While these empty containers function well to transport small articles, the articles have a tendency to intermingle proximate the bottom of the bucket making their retrieval frustrating and somewhat difficult.
The storage and transport trays of the present invention provide a simple, easy to use organizer for use in construction with the storage and transport of small tools and like articles using empty buckets such as five gallon containers. More particularly, the article storage and transport trays of the present invention, which are receivable within the empty container in a stacked relationship include circumferencially spaced apart compartments for the orderly storage and transport of tools and other small articles. The devices are stackable one upon another, either inside or outside the bucket, and each is provided with a central handle portion which enables easy handling and transport of the individual trays. Uniquely, the bottom wall of each of the storage trays is provided with a generally arcuate shaped channel which enables the article storage tray to also be emplaced over the upper rim portion of the empty container. With the article storage tray in this elevated stable position, convenient access to the various compartments of the tray is permitted so that the workmen can quickly and easily select a particular article from one of the spaced apart compartments formed in the tray.